No Stars
by Landlady of the Universe
Summary: Wufei threw back his head and laughed. Duo's mouth dropped open. Yup, it was official: Wufei had finally lost it. 25 fluff set instory Please R&R!


Hey everybody!  I got bored.  Seriously.  So I wrote a little bit of 2+5 fluff (I love that pairing).  Yea, yea, for those of you who know me, this is totally out of character for me.  I had a fever ok?!

Quick little note: this takes place in series when Heero and Trowa go after ZERO Quatre and Wu and Duo are stuck in an OZ cell before the air gets shut off.  Oh yea, and the whole time they're locked in those fun little OZ restraints. *grins evilly*

No Stars

"Hey Wu, you still awake?"

"Unfortunately."

"This sucks, huh?"

"No shit, Maxwell."

Duo half sat up from where he'd been lying on the floor of their cell.  "Did you actually cuss, Wu?  Come here and let me feel you head, I think you have a fever."  The braided pilot inched over towards his companion.

Wufei snorted lightly, and kicked out hard enough to knock Duo back, but not so hard that it hurt.  "Go to sleep, Maxwell."

Not too much later:

"You still awake, Maxwell?"

"Unfortunately."

Silence.  Wufei couldn't think of what to say next; he never had been much of a conversationalist, and even when he was, the exchange consisted mostly of wit and sarcasm.  Finally, Duo sighed and rolled onto his side, searching for his companion's delicate features in the darkness.

"Can't sleep huh?"

"No."  Duo could hear the soft rustle of silk as the other pilot moved, and suddenly, he could see Wufei's eyes, shining in the darkness.

"I wonder how Heero and Trowa are doing?"

"They'll be fine."

"You're probably right.  I just wish that they'd hurry up and get Quatre and come back so that we can kick some OZ butt…" Duo trailed off, knowing that he was rambling, knowing that Wufei hated it when he rambled, knowing that the only reason that Wufei had initiated a conversation was because the Chinese boy knew that Duo needed to ramble when he was stressed.

Duo sighed.  "I hope we don't die here."

A pause.  "Me too."

Morning came, and the artificial lights flicked on without any warning.

Duo threw his bound hands over his eyes, "Aww, just when I was getting to sleep too."

Wufei chucked from the corner he had situated himself in.  "Maybe if you ask nice they'll turn off the lights so you can catch up on your beauty sleep."

Duo's eyes widened, was Wufei actually amused by his antics?  He had never before shown any sign of recognition, barring the occasional contempt, for his clowning.  Maybe the stress of the situation was finally getting to him.

"But then they won't bring us breakfast," Duo replied, letting none of his confusion show.

Wufei threw back his head and laughed.

Duo's mouth dropped open.  Yup, it was official: Wufei had finally lost it.

Duo found comfort in flipping through the microfilm that Trowa had given him while Wufei meditated.  Finally, he couldn't stand just sitting there any longer and flopped onto his back, groaning, "This sucks."  How could Wufei just sit still for hours on end like that?

"I believe we've already covered that subject," the other boy commented dryly.

Duo scrambled to sit up - not an easy feat considering he was handcuffed - wincing invisibly as the movement jarred an ache in his side where Master O had hit him particularly hard.  What he suffered for his Deathscythe…

Then a pair of hands was pressing at his back, steadying him so that he could sit up.  Duo turned to see Wufei behind him.  It couldn't have been anyone else, but the Chinese pilot's presence surprised him nonetheless.  How did he get so close without Duo noticing him?

The question must have been present in the violet eyes, for Wufei said with a hint of amusement, "You awareness of your surroundings is lacking."

"Well excuse me," Duo muttered under his breath.  When one flies in a seven-ton Gundam and awareness is provided through machinery, it isn't as necessary to be able to feel someone behind one.

"I can teach you," Wufei's soft offer cut into Duo's thoughts, "If you like."

Duo blinked, "Really?"

"Nothing better to do."

The two prisoners lay back to back, attempting to get some sleep in order to conserve their energy.

Duo's stomach growled.  "Sorry," he mumbled.  The audible reminder of hunger was not something either of them needed.

Wufei didn't reply.  There was no need and nothing to say.

Duo sighed.  "I wish Heero and Trowa would hurry up and get us out of here."

"I wish that I had a lock pick and a couple of fully loaded machine guns, but that doesn't mean that it's going to come true."

"Meaning, we should try to get ourselves out of here?" Duo asked with a laugh.

"When the time comes."

Duo sat up a bit and twisted to look at his compainion.  "I like your style, Wufei."

"Meaning, you have no desire to do anything just now?"

Duo chuckled.

His clenched hands slammed into the wall.  Frustration lanced through his soul like poison, dancing along his nerves further fraying the already tattered ends.

"Calm down Duo," came the steady voice of his cellmate, "Breathe like I taught you, deep breaths in … and out."

Duo obeyed, and the frustration retreated once more.  When he turned, Wufei was right behind him.

"You are improving."  Duo started at the compliment.  It wasn't like the Wufei he knew.

But there was nothing in his black eyes to reveal what he was thinking.

Silence.  Wufei seemed to be studying his cellmate, and Duo, for once, couldn't think of anything to say.  He wasn't sure about the look that Wufei was giving him.  It was … warm almost.

Wufei reached out and took Duo's hands in his.  Lightly he traced over the already spreading bruises on his knuckles.  "We aren't going to rot in here Duo," he assured the other boy in a whisper.

Duo blinked.  How could the other know exactly what he had been thinking?  Personally, Duo had always pegged Wufei as an insensitive bastard … at least, he had until he'd ended up in this cell with him.  Yet now … now as they stood face to face not two feet apart, Duo wasn't so sure.

Wufei was as silent as ever as he watched the emotions flicker over his cellmate's face.  His hands, however, would not remain still as they soothed the hurt on Duo's tortured appendages.  His fingers smoothed over the precise spots to relieve the pain, as if he knew how it felt to release his anger on a concrete wall.  But his eyes never left Duo's face.

For all his observation, the Chinese pilot was still surprised when Duo leaned forward and kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss, not that their bound hands allowed comfortably for anything else.  After a moment Duo pulled back for air, and blushed at Wufei's wide-eyed expression.

"I'm … I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off as the Chinese pilot pressed their lips together once more.

"You know what I hate about space, 'Fei?"

"Shut up Duo."  They were running out of air.  Duo was becoming delirious.

"No stars."

"What?"

"You can't see the stars in space.  That's why the Earth is so much better."

Wufei couldn't think of a reply.  But it didn't matter; Duo had passed out.

AC 197:

"What made you come back to Earth, Wufei?  I thought you would have felt more at home in space."  Sally was puzzled.  It wasn't like her partner to change his mind on a whim.

"I remembered something."

"And what was that?" the Chinese woman prompted.

Wufei smiled secretively.  "No stars."

*sighs* I'm not to sure that I really like the way that this turned out, I may end up revising it eventually.  In any case let me know what you think! Pretty please *bats eyelashes and smiles all cute like*

B0b: *jumps* Jeez, woman, that face of yours could scare small children.

LL: Your face always scares small children.

Don't forget to review! =P

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/


End file.
